


taking it slow.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bill Denbrough/Original Male Character(s) mentioned, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: After Georgie's death and the events with Pennywise, they all found a way to cope.[ based off my Tumblr prompt, "kiss without a motive + hanbrough 37" ]
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	taking it slow.

After Georgie's death and the events with Pennywise, they all found a way to cope. Ben took to the way of not talking about it, Bev had moved in with her aunt and had seemed to be pulling away from the group either because of distance or because of trauma while Eddie had seemed to take to rebelling and Stan's eyes had gained a glazed over a depressive gleam. Richie had been the only one who seemed to try to stay the same but Mike did notice how his hugs would linger - like he was so scared he was going to lose them again and thinking that Richie thinks that way breaks Mike's heart - and some days, Richie seemed to be on the brink of hypervigilance. 

The biggest alarm, however, was Bill. Bill had lost some of the fearful edge he had had when Pennywise was ~~awake~~ alive, but he had fallen into a state of drugs, drinking and sex with random people - mostly men that make Mike want to punch them out for how they treat Bill - to cope with the loss of his younger brother, his more than negligent parents, and the events with Pennywise. 

_Maybe you only care so much because you're in love with him_ , a voice in his head reminds him and he tries to shut it up but it's persistent. 

* * *

It's always persistent. 

The voice is loud in the back of his head. 

He's very clearly hot for Bill. 

Listen, he can't _not_ be - there are days in shared classes with Bill where he will glance over and the boy will be sucking on the tip of his pen or will just simply be suckling on the edge of his fingers or biting at them, and then there are nights in flickering lights at night clubs where he is grinding between two people he's never met with sweat dripping down his body and alcohol pouring over the sweet plump tiers that Mike just wants to kiss so bad. 

Since they've started dating, this has not changed in the slightest. In fact, it may have picked up between their hangouts and a makeout session but they haven't done anything super sexual. 

Until tonight. 

There was a heavy feeling looming over the night after the sunset early that evening and they had found time in making out on Bill's king-sized bed for a bit. 

He pulls away from their searing kiss and with both of their shirts discarded on Bill's bedroom floor, Mike feels his mouth water as he eyes at Bill's collarbones and Mike leans away to prod gently at the skin before he tucks his head down to mark the skin. His hands run down the skin of Bill's stomach, touching at the waistband of Bill's jeans and with the intention of - 

Fuck. Bill starts jerking beneath him like he's regretting something, like he wants to get away and immediately, he pulls away and rushes to even get off the bed to prove his point of not being willing to touch Bill if he wasn't wanting him to. 

He stands, hands up but still disheveled at the end of Bill's bed - he must look quite a sight if someone were to enter, he thinks - and Bill looks up and Bill looks up at him with wide blue eyes that swim with worry. 

"Muh-Muh-Mikey?" Bill asks, slightly gently and the horizontal boy knows it us because of the nerves of him suddenly standing, far away from Bill and Mike almost feels bad - Bill only stutters when he's nervous now - but he's also worried about pushing Bill into something he doesn't want to do. 

Bill still looks injured and Mike feels shame burning through his cheeks before trying and shuddering out, "Do..do you want to...to do it?" 

He makes sure the implication of what it is becomes apparent: he wants Bill to know, he wants their relationship to be trusting and open until Bill quietly asks, "Can we...can we just kiss?" 

Mike has to focus on the way that the older boy's eyelashes lick his cheeks and suddenly, it fits together - Bill's previous sexual history has made him dubious of things like this. 

Mike could almost sigh. _It's not him, it's not their relationship or him - it's Bill's old sexual history._

Mike does sigh then. "Of course, we can." 

Anything for Bill. 


End file.
